


Dance

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [43]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Don’t say a word, just dance with me.”
Relationships: The Mighty Nein - Relationship
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 5





	Dance

“Caleb, need a distraction! Hurry! Youcanreplytothismessage.”

Caleb sighed and looked around. Half their group was with Veth on infiltration, the other half was on lookout. A flash of blue caught his eye and he made his way over to Jester at the dessert table.

He put a hand on her back, stepping into her peripheral view, and whispered,  ** “Don’t say a word, just dance with me.” **

As they stepped onto the dancefloor, Caleb used Major Image to create fireflies around the dancers. The crowd was entranced, and didn’t notice the halfling being pulled back in a window by the monk.


End file.
